Jaune Arc -The Greatest Maverick in Remnant
by delta297
Summary: Playing games can result into weird ideas. Turning the lovable goofy blonde Jaune Arc into the Wild Man Keiji Maeda sure is one of those. (AU but not necessarily a crossover to Samurai Warriors.)
**Author's Note:**

 **So this idea came to me while I was playing Warriors Orochi 2 as Keiji Maeda, which is my favorite character as of now. I wondered, why not turn Jaune Arc into Keiji? I'm pretty sure it would be fine since Yatsusashi is like 7 feet tall while Keiji ingame is 6'11". I even drew a concept art for Jaune in my DA ( _yes, yes, shameless self promotion here._ ) Check it out at delta297 at deviantart. I'll probably link it later since I'm typing this at like 1 AM on an ipad.**

This will probably be a oneshot until I get more material to write.

Test Chapter

If you ask anyone about Jaune Arc, it will always be a combination of strong, loud, and extremely tall. At the mere age of 18 (he'll be 18 at the start of the series for reason later) he already stands at a height of 6'11". In comparison, his father, which is the tallest in the family before he was born, is only 6'6".

Jaune Arc always stands out in the crowd, not only because of his height but also because of his attire and personality. His strange taste in clothing, his hair style and his laughter all make him very distinct even in a huge crowd. Not to mention the massive pike he carries with him where ever he goes while on his giant horse companion Matsukaze.

Being dubbed as a maverick, Jaune mostly limes to stray from set rules and regulations in order to prank people and piss of authority for his amusement.

When he reached the age of 15, he decided to leave the Arc household, even at the protest of hi parents and 7sisters. He however insisted that he want to explore Remnant as much as he likes, setting forth with only some basic necessities, his weapon, and horse. For 3 years, he wandered through the different kingdoms, slaying grimm, helping people on the way, making friends and rivals thoughout his journey, until disaster struck.

Near the end of his journey back to his hometown, a massive grimm outbreak has occured, numbering at thousands and more coming from an unknown location. Having discoverd his semblance as well as his huge aura reserves during his travels, he managed to arrive at his hometown being attacked while evacuating the people. Without hesitation, he did what would break all historical records as well as the minds of many people on remnant ,he singlehandedly defended the retreating people and the hunters posted to help in the evacuation plans.

Through a time period of 3-4 days, his exploits in singlehandedly killing grimm was caught in security cameras throughout the town, which was shown all over remnant, prompting the different kingdoms to form a search and rescue team for him. But as the rescue team was heading to Jaune, they were surprised to meet him going towards where they are from, him and his horse covered in several days worth of grimm blood and dirt, as well as scratches and scars. Apparently, all the grimm have been disposed of already, all of which are streamed and recorded for the past few days without Jaune knowing until he was recovered.

Jaune's exploits during his 4 day defense made him incredibly famous, with several large hunting universities and even militaries wanting him to be a part of their ranks. He however declined every single invitation saying "I'll just join whatever Hunting school I want after resting, ok? Ugh, Oum my arm still feels numb."

A few months later, one school gets an opportunity to get him to enroll, and it all started with a simple dust robbery.

 **Author's Notes 2:**

 **Oh boy, isn't this quite a mess. If anyone is interested, then try to pm me for ideas and some help tips! Also, I will not place this into the crossover section since I'm just basically turning Jaune into Keiji. Read and review this story and share it to your friends! See you guys next time!**

 **Author's Note 3:**

 **Huh, seems that some people actually like this story to be a bit more serious. Well, alright then. I'll just have to plan out the pre Vol. 1 arc first. Stay tuned.**


End file.
